


The House With The Red Door

by itsaboutvale



Series: Targaryen Restoration [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Dream of Spring, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Week 2018, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Post-War, Pregnancy, boat baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutvale/pseuds/itsaboutvale
Summary: Jon Snow wants to give his wife a special gift.Writed for “A Dream of Spring”, a Jonerys Week 2018!THE PROMPT: “The house with the red door” (Saturday)





	The House With The Red Door

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffly fic for Jonerys Week! 
> 
> I hope you like it :D
> 
> Follow me on my Tumblr: fireandicekhaleesi

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE HOUSE WITH THE RED DOOR:

 

 

 

 

Winterfell was beginning to be what it was before the war. All the lords were leaving, and the castle was being rebuilder, for the war against the dead had left a huge part of it destroyed. Jon walked through the yard, where the snow covered the floor with a thick white robe. It´s been six moons since he returned from Dragonstone with all the army and only a few days since they defeat the army of the dead. It had been a long battle, at the point he thought everything was lost; he would never forget the eyes of the Night King when he looked at him, face to face, in the middle of the battle. He was sure he´ll die at that moment, but he wasn´t ready, he had so much to fight for. His people, his army, his family, but most importantly, her...

 

His hand turned into a fist against the scroll that was in them. The raven had arrived this morning, almost dying, but fortunately made the long way from Kings Landing. Tyrion didn´t want to talk about that, but Jon knew he was angry with all this Cersei´s situation; he didn´t blame him, he too wanted her head in a spike for all she had done to them. She betrayed them, send an army to attack Winterfell, and tried a murder attempt against Dany. Tree treasons for the evil bitch. But her time will come. Winter is coming for you Cersei, he thought.

 

"Your grace!" The carpenter greeted him, as soon as he entered the small house. The man tried to bend the knee, but Jon stops him before he did it.

 

"It´s alright Michael," he said. The man looked at him with wide eyes but noddle. "I hope you have good news for me," he said.

 

The older man smiled and began to walk to a table. Jon followed him, and as soon as his eyes saw the device, a soft smile appears on his face. "I´ve been working on it from dusk to down. Followed all your instructions, your grace." He said quickly. "do you like it?" The man asked expectantly.

 

Jon didn´t say anything. His eyes were on the table, where the big wood was. Carefully, he began to caress the forms of the wood, a three-headed dragon intertwined with a dire wolf. The work was exquisite, and the draw the forms against his fingers. It was perfect. And the color...

 

"I must congratulate you, my friend. This is an amazing job" he said. "you will have a good remuneration, I assure you" he said, pulling out a gold coin from his cloak.

 

"Oh no, your grace!" The man said. "I couldn´t accept it" he looked at the device and smiled. "It´s a gift, for you, and for the Queen. See this as a wedding gift" he smirked. "well, a very late gift"

 

Jon smiled at the man, the mention of the Queen always made him smile. His sister –or cousin, it was a little awkward now- always tease him about it.

 

"you should see your face, big brother. Who would say that a woman would take off that brooding look of you?"

 

Jon raised his eyes to the man and took his hand, dropping the coins on it. "please, accept it. I know the Queen would like it too" he said.

 

The man nodded and put the coins on his pockets.

 

"One more thing, my friend," Jon said. "I need you to place it in my chambers. This is a secret matter, and I only trust you to do it. Can I?" He asked.

 

"Of... of course your grace!" The man said. "but I need you to take the Queen away when I do it. I understand it´s a secret from her too, right?" He said.

 

"Don´t worry, I´ll take care of her." He said smiling.

 

 

 

~°~

 

 

He climbed the stairs of the castle, heading to his room. Sansa had told him to use the lord's bedroom, but Jon always denied. He wasn´t a Stark, and that room belongs to a Stark. But now, since his marriage with Dany was official, they stayed in the guest room, who was far bigger than his, and far more comfortable for the next moons to come. A flush of happiness filled his stomach and a soft smile came to his lips. He couldn´t wait...

 

He almost crashed with an edgy handmaid that was running on the floor. The girl let out a small scream as she saw him.

 

"I´m so sorry, your grace, I didn´t mean to upset her," she said crying. Jon frowned his brows but said nothing to her. "I didn´t know, I swear!" The girl kept saying.

 

"Calm down, explain to me what happens," he said. The girl's eyes were filled with tears and Jon internally sighed. He had no idea what had happened, but the poor girl was about to have a collapse.

 

"I just asked her grace what kind of flowers she wants for the sir's grave, and she started crying... I´m so sorry, your grace... please, I had no idea!"

 

Jon closed his eyes and sighed. The poor girl only tried to be kind, but he knew his wife. She was extremely sensitive and more since the loss of sir Jorah in the great war. She hasn´t recovered from it. It was too soon, but still, he knew she´ll never get over that.

 

"it´s alright. I´ll speak with her. But please, try to be subtler next time." He said. The girl noddle quickly and ran towards the floor.

 

He walked to his room and opened the door slowly. He could hear the soft sobs coming from the bedroom and his heart ached. He hated to see Dany like this, he wasn´t used to tears or cries, but Dany´s made him feel like he was failing her, for some reason.

 

He saw the big bed but she wasn´t there. His brown frown increases with worry, and he began to search the room. She was in a corner, looking at the window, with her small body leaned at one side. Her eyes were filled with tears that were falling on her pink cheeks. He walked closer to her and bend at her side.

 

"hey..." He whispered. She raised her eyes from the window to him, and Jon soft his gaze, seen them red and wet.

 

"Jon..." She said with a broken voice. He didn´t say anything, only pulled her to his chest, trying carefully to not hurt her injured leg. Her hands squeezed his shirt, as her face hid against his neck; Jon caressed her back, kissing her silver braids.

 

"It's alright, love." He whispered. "everything will be alright." He was sure of one thing: he would give everything for her, and never let anything to happen to her.

 

"she only asked for flowers... how am I supposed to move on if I can’t handle this?" She cried, hugging him harder.

 

"it´s still too soon, Dany. You need time to process everything... everything will be on its time, you don’t need to hurry up this" he said.

 

They didn´t say anything else. Only enjoy the feeling of having one another in arms. Sometimes, it only takes that to feel better, to feel that they can overcome all the odds that were against them. Just the two of them.

 

A movement between them made them pull away. Jon smiled as he lowered his gaze to Dany´s belly, who was now big with their baby. He put a hand on it, and gently caressed it, feeling the baby´s kicks.

 

"I think someone was feeling smashed," he said laughing. Dany let out a giggle, as she put her hand over his.

 

"Never. We both like being in your arms" she whispered, touching his face with her soft hands. Jon kissed her palm and closed his eyes, feeling the baby´s movement, and the soft caress of Dany.

 

"I´m angry with you, you know?" He said, opening his eyes. Dany frowned without understanding, and he raised one hand to wipe on a tear from her cheek. "you should be in bed, resting. The master said you can’t put too much effort on your leg" he said with a serious and worried look.

 

Daenerys let out a groan, as she looked again to the window. The snow was falling again, but this time was soft and not so much thicker. She wanted to touch it; she never believed she´ll get used to something like that.

 

"I´m tired of being in that bed, I will burn it if I had to be on it once again" she looked at him and saw his smirk. "You know I would!" She said with conviction.

 

"I´m sure of that," he said, trying to hide his laugh. The way she got angry was adorable, and he tried to hide the teasing words he wanted to say. "but that´s our only bed. So, if you want to sleep on the floor..."

 

She rolled her eyes and tried to get up. Jon pulled her quickly on his arms, caring her on them without effort. She let out a giggle and put her head over his shoulders. When they reach to the bed, he leaned her carefully on it, trying to put her injured leg in a better position.

 

"I don´t want to be here" she moaned. "take me outside," she said with a smile.

 

He was going to deny, but then he remembered the carpenter needed the room alone for the job. He decided it was the best time to do it, so he tried to think of a way to get her out.

 

"Alright, but just a moment, okay? You still need to recover" he said. She rolled her eyes, but noddle happily. Jon smiled, as he put an arm on her back, and other on her legs, lifting her and began to walk to outside.

 

Jon leads the way towards the godswoods with Dany in arms. They could see the people staring, some of them with a curious gaze, other servant girls with soft sighs as they whispered on each other ears, but neither say a word or whispered something mischievous; in the past moons, they`ve become used to see their King and Queen together, and sometimes showing their love in public.

 

“we are in a war, we don`t know how much time we have left” she had whispered one night, between his arms.

 

Since they got married in the godswoods, their relationship turned into a different state. It felt like they were –in some way- free; not as much as they like, they were still royals and have to behave like it, but at least was something.

 

“you do know that the master gave me a crutch, right?” she whispered against his neck. Jon smiled as he led the way to the yard.

 

“Yes, and I know you almost fall one time trying to go to the small council,” he said with an amused gaze. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

 

“aye… poor Tyrion, I almost fell over him” her sweet giggle made him smile. He was happy to see her more relax now, after the incident with the handmaid; but he didn`t miss the thing she had just done.

 

“aye…” he said with a teasing tone. Dany raised her face to him and smiled as she caressed his beard. “you are officially a north girl” he said laughing.

 

“aye.” She said again. “I need to learn the way you talk. Our baby will have Northmen accent, I`m sure of it,” she said with a chuckle. Jon smiled as he kept walking until they reach the weirwood tree. Carefully, he leaned into one of the rocks, and then sit at her side.

 

“are you comfortable? Does your leg hurt?” he asked, inspecting all of her body. She noddle as her eyes closed, feeling the fresh air and the small snowflakes that were falling into her cheeks. She felt Jon wrapping his cloak around her, as he pulled her into his arms, hugging and giving her his warm.

 

“I love being here” she whispered. “this place feels magical…”

 

“aye, it is,” he said slowly. He rested his chin over her head, while his arms wrapped around her until they rested over her belly. He caressed it slowly, as he felt her body relax and her face hide on his shoulders.

 

They stayed like this for a while. Only their company and the warmth of their bodies; feeling one another, like there was nothing more important in the world. After all the weeks of battle and stress, it feels good to have a moment just for the two of them. Well, the three.

 

“I`m scared…” Dany whispered. He frowned his brows, as he learned better to see her. Her eyes didn`t meet his, she was looking at the snow.

 

“What for?” he said. She was silent for a moment, but then she moved away from him until her face meted his.

 

“the baby…” she whispered. “it shouldn`t be possible… sometimes I feel like what happened last time, will happen again…” her voice broke, as she shut her eyes, in an attempt to pull away from the tears.

 

“hey…” he said with a soft voice. His hands caressed her cheeks, as he dried the few tears that managed to fall over them. “everything will be fine. The master said the baby is growing healthy, and it will continue to do so until the baby comes to our lives”

 

“no one knows that,” she said.

 

“the gods gave us this gift, and it was for a reason. Our baby was against all the odds, but she`s here with us” his lips brushed her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. “you have nothing to worry about” he whispered, leaning to place a soft kiss on her.

 

She was silent for a moment until she noddle slowly and rested her head over his shoulder. The feeling of concern didn`t disappear from her, and she knew it would never get away until she had her baby in her arms. The gods wouldn`t be so cruel. She thought. One time they took Rhaego away from her, but this time it wouldn`t be like that.

 

After a moment of silence, a thought came to her mind. She raised her face and caressed Jon`s beard with her fingers.

 

“you said her…” she whispered with a smile. “do you think it would be a girl?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Jon smirked as he placed his hands again over her belly.

 

“well… I`ve been dreaming of a beautiful girl with silver hair and violet eyes, who run over the yard laughing.” His eyes soften as he looked at her belly. “a baby girl just as her mother…”

 

“will she also drive her father crazy, as her mom did at the beginning?” she asked with a teasing voice. Jon`s laugh filled the godswoods, and Dany smiled as she saw the small wrinkles on his eyes.

 

“I hope not,” he said after a minute. “I can only handle one stubborn woman” she rolled her eyes, as her hand hit his arm.

 

“so funny,” she said, trying to be upset. He laughed again, and she couldn`t hide the smile that was forming on the corner of her mouth. “I hope we have a girl, so you can be super overprotecting about her and all the lords who will be behind her. You`ll have a good time, Papa Jon” she said teasing.

 

Jon smile felt, and Dany couldn`t hide the giggled anymore, so she started laughing, while Jon looked at her with his brown frowned.

 

“I think I want a boy…” he said after a moment, which only makes her laughter increases.

 

“oh no, you dream with a girl and now you`ll have one, Jon Snow.” She said, trying to sound serious. But as she looked at his face, she couldn’t help but laugh. It was so simple to relax around him, to forget all the stress and emotional problems that she had. Just the two of them, enjoying the simple things of life.

 

“thank you,” she said after the laugh felt. Her fingers were still stroking his cheeks, as she felt his hands over her belly.

 

“what for?” he asked confused. She smiled as she saw the way his face showed the confusion.

 

“making me happy” she whispered, as her fingers traced his lips. “you always know the way of cheering me up.”

 

Jon leaned his face to hers until their foreheads joined, and their lips brushed slightly. In all his years, he didn`t think he could love a woman, as much as he did for Dany. No matter how long they`ve been together, every time he set his eyes on her, saw her beautiful smile, her sweet voice whispering love words, curled at his side. He was mad in love with her, and it feels so fucking good, that he wouldn`t change it for anything else.

 

“I`m the one who should be thankful for having you in my life” he whispered with his eyes closed.

 

“you are becoming corny,” she said laughing. He smirked but said nothing, his cheek rested against her head, as his arms hugged her again. Aye, he was corny.

 

“well, they said Rhaegar was a poet. I think a got it from him” he said with a chuckle. It was a long time ago since he found out about his true identity. At first, it was a shock, for all of them; but soon, he learned to live with that. His father will always be Ned Stark, but he couldn`t deny his heretic.

 

“well, if you start playing the harp, I`ll be shocked” she teased, letting out a giggle. He rolled his eyes, but couldn`t hide the half smile on his lips. He felt her shudder, and he frowned his brown.

 

“we should get inside. It`s too cold” he tried to get on his feet, but her hand went to one of his arms.

 

“I don`t want to come back,” she said with her lips twisted. “I`m serious, I hate being locked in that room” her arms crossed over her swollen belly. He smiled as he saw how childish she looked. Sometimes he forgot how young she was, actually.

 

“well, what do you want to do then?” he extended his arms until he raised on her feet, carefully of not hurting her leg. A cold chill ran all over his body at the thought of that injury, the day of the battle against the dead, when Drogon had fallen… Stop, don`t think about it…

 

“I want lemon cakes,” she said with supplicant eyes. “let’s go to the kitchen to see if they have some” he tried to carry her again, but she shocked her head. “I`ll walk” she raised an eyebrow, challenging him to contradict her. He was reluctant for a moment, but then rolled his eyes and extended an arm around her back. They walked slowly through the godswoods until they reach the yard. He raised his eyes to where their room was and saw the carpenter walking out on the balcony. The man saw him and gave him a small nod, which Jon returned.

 

As they entered the kitchen, all the servants started to bow their bodies at them, greeting their presence in such a place.

 

“your graces” a woman –the cook- walked quickly to them. “did you need something? We could bring it to you to the hall, you didn`t need to come to such a place” she started cleaning her hands on her dress, as an attempt of looking presentable to them.

 

“don`t worry, my friend,” Daenerys said with a smile. “I need to take a little walk, and I figured out that I need some of your sweets lemon cakes” she let out a giggle as her hand rested over her belly.

 

The woman smiled as she looked at her stomach. “of course, my queen. All the lemon cakes for you and for the little baby” she turned and placed a few of them in a tray, then returned to them. “just let me know where you want them”

 

“I`ll take it,” Jon said as he extended his arms and took the tray. The woman smiled at them on last time, as they said their goodbyes and walked to the hall. It was empty at this time of the day, and he helped her sit in one of the principal chairs, and he by her side.

 

“mmm” she moaned, eating one of the cakes. “this is so delicious” her eyes were closed, as she tasted the sweet flavor. “here, eat one” she extended her hand with a lemon cake to his mouth, but Jon frowned it and pulled away.

 

“I don’t like the taste,” he said.

 

“What? How could you not?” she said perplex. He smirked as he noddle. Daenerys rolled her eyes and continued eating. “…more for me” Jon smiled as he saw her devour one after the other; weeks ago, she couldn’t keep a single meal, so he was happy she could eat more now.

 

“you have something…” he said pointing at her mouth. She frowned her brows without understanding. His thumb came closer to her, as he cleaned the corner of her mouth, where a few drops of the cream was left. After he wiped it, Dany took his hand and cleaned it with her lips. Jon’s cheek went red, and he could fell his cock harden. “Dany…” he warned her with a rough voice.

 

“What?” she said innocently, as she put small kisses over his thumbs and the back of his hand.

 

“stop it,” he said. But he didn’t sound convinced. She smiled as her fingers began to caress his beard. “your leg still injured… we can’t” he said. She rolled her eyes and leave his hand on the table.

 

“You have a pregnant wife, who you know has been so horny, and you don’t satisfy her only wish?” she said, trying to sound angry, but failed as she purred her bottom lip up. Jon tried to show his face serious, but he could help the half smile that came to his lips as he saw the theatrical way she acted “Fine… but I’m sure we can find a way” she winked at him and continued eating. Jon chuckled as he moved his head.

 

“we’ll see” he whispered at her ear. She giggled and wiped her fingers with the napkin. She let out a yawn and her hand began to caress her belly. “time to go back” Jon said standing up. She sighed but let him pulled her out of the chair.

 

They began to walk slowly to their room, his arm around her waist, as he pulled her closer to him, so her leg didn’t have all the weight. Her head was on his shoulder and her arm hugging him too on his waist. Jon’s heart began to beat faster, as they came closer to their room; he wanted to give her a surprise, but now he wasn`t sure if this was a good idea. Perhaps that made her sad, perhaps it wasn’t what she really hope…

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, looking at him with wide eyes. Jon lowered his gaze and gave her a small smile, as he kissed her forehead. His hands were sweating, and he cursed himself for being such a weak. You don’t hesitate in battle, but you’re about to piss right here.

 

Before they came closer to their room, Jon stopped. Daenerys frowned, as she gave him a confused look.

 

“What is it?” she asked. Jon took her hands on his and began to caress her knuckles.

 

“I have a surprise for you” he whispered. His eyes found hers and he could see the confusion and excitement on them; small sparkles that make her shine.

 

“a surprise?” she asked, with her soft voice showing the happiness and a little nervous.

 

“Aye” he noddle, making her giggle. “close your eyes,” he said. She gave him a smile and followed his instructions. Jon came behind her, as he leads her body with his arms on her hips. She walked slowly, as her hands rested over her belly.

 

Upon arriving at the room, Jon’s breath caught on his throat, and he swallowed hard, looking at the device in front of him. It was just… marvelous. He walked away until he was in front of her; his hands went to her cheeks and he saw her smile.

 

“open your eyes, love” he whispered. Violet eyes meted dark ones, and they stay like this, staring at each other for a moment, until he reached her side, showing her the surprise.

 

A small sob came out if her lips, as she covered her mouth with her hands. He could see her body shaking, and her eyes filled with tears as a few drops fell on her cheeks. She walked closer to the door until her hands touched the wood.

 

“Jon…” she whispered with her voice broke. In front of her, was their bedroom door, but it was a new one. Red and filled with a three-headed dragon and a wolf intertwined, one with the other. Her shaking hand caress the wood, and the shape of it. She could feel the tears mist her eyes, and the wet sensation on her cheeks, as she looked at the door. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen, and it filled her heart with love, thinking of Jon doing something like this for her.

 

“Do you… do you like it?” he asked shyly. “I know is not what you had in mind when you told me about it… but we’ve been talking about our lives, and to give up with the throne to live here and I thought…” his words got missing with her lips over his. He was taken aback but returned it soon with a smile. She kissed him hard, showing all the love she had for him. This man, this Northman fool that came to her one day, asking for something insane, risking his life more than once like a stupid hero, declaring his love for her in front of everyone, making her his Queen, his wife, and giving her the most precious gift of all by soon to be a mother. This Jon Snow, as she had once said. This was the most lovely, loyal, honorable, and perfect man she could have. Words couldn't describe how grateful she was for having him in her life.

 

They pulled apart to breathe, noses touching, and lips brushing slightly. She hugged him then, with her face hidden on his neck, and arms around him; her now big belly making a bit difficult to be closer as they like, but she didn’t care. She enjoyed his arms around her, and his beard against her face; she felt safe, she felt love.

 

“what have I done to deserve you?” she whispered sobbing. Jon’s heart ached as he listened to her, his arms tightened around her and lips brushing her forehead. She felt warm as always, soft but at the same strength. Her body fit perfectly against his, even with their baby in the middle of them.

 

“just being you” he answered. “I’m the one who is lucky for having you in my life” her head raised and wet eyes found his. Jon smiled as he wiped out the tears on her cheeks, and her mouth twisted in a lovely smile.

 

“such a poet” she teased, still crying but with a giggle. Jon chuckled, and he kissed her again. He felt her arms around his neck, and her body pressed harder against his. The soft moan that came out of her pressed lips made him hard, and he couldn't help but increase his kiss; hands now on her ass, as he pulled her closer to the door until her back was pressed over the wood. He knew they should stop, she was still injured on her leg… but, gods… it’d been weeks since they made love for the last time, and her body felt so good right now, her lips showing him all her desire.

 

They pulled apart for air, their breath choked and lips bruised. His hard cock was now pressed on her belly, and he could feel his heart beating fast.

 

“you’ll be the end of me, wife” he whispered with his forehead over her, making her giggled.

 

“I can’t think of a better way to die,” she said softly. “In the arms of the man I love” her fingers caressing his beard, and the other hand his soft curls. He didn’t want to think about dead now, not after he almost lost her in the battle, he didn’t picture his life without her.

 

So, he did the only thing he could to erased the bad memories. He pulled his lips against hers, kissing and devouring, with all the love he had, showing her what words couldn’t say. She kissed him back, soft but strong lips against his, letting him know she was there with him, and nothing could tear them apart. No even death.


End file.
